


So... I woke up as Steve Rogers

by Sweet_tooth_decayed



Series: The (Marvel)lous dreams of a decayed molar [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dreams, Gen, Marvel Universe, THIS IS MY DReam, Very AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 19:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18644311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_tooth_decayed/pseuds/Sweet_tooth_decayed
Summary: This is another one of my Marvel dreams so here it goes now. Who knows might be an idea for a more grand fic.





	So... I woke up as Steve Rogers

So....

I wake up as Steve Rodgers on the bay that the ‘Captain America 2’ ended on.

Turning my head left, I notice Bucky Barnes has not left the vicinity yet at all. He is also laying beside me (as Steve), motionless, asleep. I know I’m bleeding out of multiple holes thanks to my unconscious companion but it doesn’t stop me from getting up and trying to drag him into the forest. I lift his metal arm, realize it’s way too cold for me to hold, and drop it back on the sand. I instead decide to pick up the other hand and drag him an inch on until he starts waking up.

Ffs, it’d be much easier to work with him if he complied and stayed unconscious - is what I thought.

Now that he’s woken up, I’ll _have_ to feed him _obviously_. I ask if he wants to go grab a burger or something but he says he’s craving Russian food, which means there needs to be garlic and some form of communism to the flavour. We go to search for food in the forest nearby. There is a singular pheasant in the midst and so we go for it. I grab a branch off of a tree and impale the bird on the natural cooking spit.

Sadly, our fire source is still far in the sky, the ship is moving slowly as it burns above. I let the branch grow in order to get the pheasant cooked above. It’s now a very long cooking spit. Mid cooking I realise that the branch will not shrink back, because that’s how branches work, so our crispy pheasant roast is in danger of submersion into the waters deep below. Thankfully, Bucky musters up enough strength to swim and grab the feast before it collides with said water. Still need some garlic though but thankfully it’s around May right now, so wild garlic is peaking in numbers in the forest nearby.

While picking and seasoning with the garlic, me and Bucky notice a big black spider crawling on the garlic leaves that I’m about to pick. The situation gets a little tense now. Strangely, Natasha Romanoff grows out from the spider, I didn’t know she possessed such abilities. Well, now I have to feed _her_ too. And there’s only one pheasant so I’m guessing I’ll have to share the poor bird between the three of us soldiers…

 

...I end up with one wing while Natasha and Bucky halve the rest. I don’t think that’s really fair, very uncommunism. I don’t eat the wing, understanding that we will have to make our way out of this location  _ somehow.  _ Instead, I boomerang the pheasant wing into the ground, summoning Sam Wilson with his wing backpack. He picks up the pheasant wing, attaches it to his backpack and we’re good to go. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for coming and being here, much appreciated. Please drop a comment. <3


End file.
